Xitheria Note
The Xitheria Note was created by Raciela181, and has made its debut in two different worlds and settings. In the world of Ari'Vecielm, it is one of the notes that is invented by Altheumelia herself. In another series and universe known as Pantha Rhei, a girl named Althaea is the creator of it. History Alternate History- Altheumelia The dialect was created by Altheumelia Exeli Precielm as one of her projects. Using the inhabitable colony satellite she created with Song Magic, Ethesecta, she created and installed Xitheria's Cielaserver into Ethesecta, turning the said into also a Server Satellite. The dialect was created using several elements from Clusternia Note, Arlesong Note and programming languages like Tek Riafa and REON-4213, and became the main dialect for the Genom, --the children born by her subconsciousness and unconscious feelings, --of Ethesecta, the human refugees that Altheumelia took under her wing, and for the organization she founded alongside several friends, --the Alixirum, -- to utilize for their Song Magic while Synchronized to Exapico and Amuelia through Ethesecta. Grammar Each dialect has its own and unique phonation and phonation of letters, and Xitheria is no exception to this. Below are a list of the phonation of the letters of the language, and their IPAs are based on the normal version. It is heavily influenced by German, Japanese, Hmong, Myanmar (Burmese), Shan and Chinese phonology. Note: There will be several phonologies of a letter/cluster in order to enable further understanding. It may be proven more helpful if one listens to the sounds of each IPA letter. Vowels Consonants Note: The IPAs that have tildes (~) in them indicate that the sound can vary from letter, depending on how the speaker/singer wishes to pronounced the letters and clusters. Grammar The Xitheria Note follows a simple sentence structure that is read from left to right like English. It is first begun with the Emotion Bank, --which consists of 3 elements: intensity, emotion and the desirability of the emotion, -- that is separated from the rest of the sentence with a ":/:". Here is the basis for the sentence structure: (lv.1)/(lv.2)=(lv.3):/: (sentence) >>CLS->{(energy source)}/: (emotions: Intensity->emotion->desirability) (sentence structure: usually can be normal English structure)' You also notice the bank that says 'energy source', yes? That is the bank that will describe the type of energy being used by the song, and the type of function it will perform, but more will be shown about it later. Main Elements Emotions 1st POV Emotion State As always, the default subject is set as 1st POV (I, me) when the Emotion Bank is used. Emotion Banks can be used at the start of a sentence, and are the main feature of the dialect's emotional definition and emphasis. It consists of 3 elements: Intensity, emotion, and desirability. Subjective/3rd POV Emotion State (SxxxHyyyDzzz)=> :/: (sentence) Concept Sounds (CS) Concepts Sounds are a special case of Vowel Letters used in Status Verbs (S.V.) to modify the verb. Every S.V. has four letters and four banks for the Concept Sounds. This concept was derived from Clusternia Note, and the creator decided to use only vowels, since consonants would cause difficult pronunciation. This would give the Note a faster singing/pronunciation speed rate, reducing the time taken to pronounce each word. Status Verbs consist of 4 banks, each bank having its own set of letters with their own function and meaning. * (1st Bank): The first bank refers to the performer of the action. If the action becomes passive or reflexive, then the performer becomes the target of the verb. * (2nd Bank): This refers to the time tense, indicating what time period the action is performed in, whether in the past, present or future. * (3rd Bank): This refers to the performer's awareness of the action she or he is performing, and whether it is being done imperatively or voluntarily. * (4th Bank): This refers to the target of the verb. If the action is passive, then the target will become the performer of the action, with the 1st bank becoming the target of the verb. Pronouns The language's pronouns exist in the form of unspecified state, meaning that there is no indication of whether the pronoun is subjective or objective. Instead, its pronouns carry structure and function akin to Japanese. Informal The Informal Case Pronouns are the most commonly used type of pronouns in the Xitheria Note. As the name implies, it is usually casual, regarding the implied subject. They can be considered the language's 'plain' form of pronouns, which are used only between those with a bond of friendship and trust, a factor that remains highly evident in homes and such. Formal The Formal Case Pronouns are used usually by people who have or wish to display a formal manner/disposition towards a certain subject. It usually holds connotations of arrogance, views of superiority (over a subject/person) or holding views of inferiority towards the implied subject. They have a controlling effect in Spell Songs. This could be considered the 'polite' form of pronouns, used between strangers in everyday life. Love These Pronouns hold connotations of love, security and such feelings. They have a passive effect, which is mainly healing, support or defence, in Spell Songs. The Love Pronouns can be considered almost like the Informal Pronouns, but with a higher sense and meaning of care and love. Lovers would preferably use this. Hatred A list of pronouns that hold connotations of hatred, anger and such. They can be considered rude and highly cruel. Symbols Since Xitheria is technically created in the form and appearance of a programming-and-environment-friendly dialect, its usage also consists of programming symbols and such. Forms of Grammar Cases Adjectives and Adverbs As always, adjectives come before the noun, while adverbs before the verb. '''Ownership Cases Like all dialects, Xitheria also uses ownership cases to indicate possession. Xitheria ownership can came in 3 forms. The first form uses underlines ("_") which are pronounced as "e". The object/noun is placed behind the underline, with the owner in front of it. Let's use the words 'hymete' (song) and 'ian' (I, me) as examples for this part. E.g. hymete_ian (song) (of) (I, me) = (my song) However, the underline's use isn't just limited to ownership. It can also be used to form new words by combining two other words. Let's use the 'hymete' again, but instead of 'ian', we'll use 'solit' (sadness) for now for this example. Let's try combining the 2 words using the underline. E.g. hymete_solit (song) (of) (sorrow) = (elegy) The 2nd form of ownership is by simply placing the 'owner' after or before the object. This is rarely used, since it can cause confusion to whether the object is 'owned' or not since the second form has no word or way of truthfully indicating ownership. This form, however, can have random and various interpretations, depending on the singer's perspective. E.g. ian hymete / hymete ian (both still have the same meaning of "my song", regardless of position, though this is one of the mere interpretations of this example.) Another option of distinguishing/marking/indicating ownership to use if the second form used would be using the 3rd form. The third form uses concepts borrowed from the Concept Sounds to indicate possession. It consists of prefixing capital letters to the start/back of the object to indicate possession, but the attachments are separated from the object with '-'. The attachments consist of vowels including 'N'. A- (my, I, me, mine, 1st POV) indicates first person ownership. AE- (animate subject, 3rd POV) indicates the subject (defined in the current/previous sentence) is the owner. E- (you, yours, your, 2nd POV) indicates second person ownership. EI- (they, them, their, theirs, plural 3rd POV indifferent) I- (she, her, feminine 3rd POV) N- (we, us, our, ours, plural 1st POV) O- (he, him, his, masculine 3rd POV) U- (it, this, that, 3rd POV indifferent) E.g. Aamie (My love) + amie = (I, me) + love AEfes (Name's joy) + fes = (3rd Subject POV) + (joy, happiness) Attachments: Suffixes and Prefixes Word Modifications Word Modifications are suffixes that come in 3 forms: Adjective, Adverb and Noun. They can modify the word into the indicated status implied. They, however, cannot be applied to Status Verbs. E.g. solit (sorrow) + -ae (adjective modifier) = solitae (sad, miserable) E.g. fes (happiness, joy) + -et (adverb modifier) = feset (happily) Articles Articles provide specification to the status of importance of the object or subject with one attached to it. These come in the forms of "the", "an" and "a". They are an optional case in sentences. They assist with the identification of not only the importance of an object/subject, but also sometimes in also with the identification of the plural form of it. Value of Amount The 'Value of Amount' Suffixes are suffixes that specify the uniqueness and quality of the object/subject. Line Separation acri/aniska=ye:/:// } hAyAmnA v hymete_vhisharia ->{vosa}// }>>CLS->{U155UKHA}/:'' (In a state of deep meditation, I sing to you with the song of love) Protocols Repolum Protocol EXEC::(REPOLUM=P)-> 1x10 { }{name of Server connected to}->{name of object/singer(s) being transported}' '}>> ADDR::0x{location} => ADDR::1x{destination code}' '}<-x{HRC of singer}>>DIR->{RW} The Repolum Protocol is a Protocol Form used mainly for inputting coordinates and enabling safe and accurate warp travel. Revilum Protocol XP::{REVILUM=P}=>{'''energy type}=>REDIR++>//''' // energy source =#> energy destination // //<< ADDR::[destination coordinates] >>''' HRC of singer => // //SET.CODE_Proto 3##100> CD::3x1010010_185229122113/:' '''Solaris Protocol' EXEC::{SOLARIS=P}=>4x1100101_191512118919 // //-> song server name >> Singer HRC // //<-{'''song name}_++> INITIA.ATK::MD Proto. >420101#93=>''' //=>CLS.Define <<{SCH:AIM:SHT_=>{'''target name}>>{target coordinates}//''' //#=>CLS >>{'''energy type}/:' Inicoris Protocol The Inicoris Protocol is a protocol sentence form used optionally in songs as a way of enhancing and defining the song's power and functions more clearly and sharply, giving the song a much more accurate and powerful edge and level of intensity, but it also comes with the fact that by using this protocol in the song, the singer will feel a large drain of energy. The more targets, energy sources, or commands in the song, the more energy is taken and used to perform the song's power and functions. '''hhh zzz:AAA-BBB_CCC.EEE//YYY_XXX::TD_ID::yyyyyy >> nnnnnn_//uuuuuu_/' 1st Stage: Energy Flow (hhh) * (#=>)-''' Most basic and simplest of all Flow Statements. Merely states "singer -> target". * '(#>>)-' Allows the singer's energy to enter and pilfer/alter target's mind, program or data. * '(#++>)-' Executes command in vicinity briefly before returning back to singer as energy. '''2nd Stage: Emotion (zzz) In the 2nd Stage, it is easy to form the Emotion Statement. You can either use the Arlesong Emotion Sounds or the Xitheria Emotion Sounds. 3rd Stage: Song State (AAA) This stage describes how the song was crafted, and how its power will be channel and used. 4th Stage: Song Server/Energy Source (BBB) If the Song is from a Song Server, that all that has to be done is place the Server's name into there. However, if it is not from the Servers, then it must be described how, where and what it is. Usually you can choose which server to draw power from, but it mostly depends on which server you are connected to. 5th, 6th and 7th Stage (CCC, EEE and YYY) The 5th, 6th and 7th Stages are easy enough. The 5th only requires the full name of the song. The 6th Stage is the same as the former if the target has a name; if not, then use words either from the Xitheria, Clusternia or Arlesong Notes. The same applies to the 7th Stage, which is basically a command. English commands can be used, but that reduces the song's power a fair level. Therefore, it is best advised to use words from the mentioned for good results. Also, the more commands inputted, the more energy is used. 8th Stage: Special Concepts (adverbs) in the song (XXX) 9th Stage (T:D) Effect Movement (T) 10th Stage: Identification Code (yyyyyy) 11th Stage: Name of Singer (nnnnnn) 12th Stage (uuuuuu) The final stage is optional, and is where the song's special effects and value of power can be stated within the song. English can be used, but this language's own words are more preferred. Energy Sources Energy sources are usually depicted in sentences and statements, but can also be excluded from the sentence if the sentence itself doesn't invoke/require any energy. They are used well in succession with the 'CLS' command, but can also be used for others. Energy Sources Note: The ones in secondary brackets within first brackets are vowels that are only omitted if the Command Level chosen doesn't start with a vowel. Levels of Command Now, let's go on to the second level. You have noticed the "(---)" part between the letter behind them and the small letter after them in the Energy Sources chart, yes? That part is a bank where you would put the level of the action. That is to say, what type of action and effect the energy will have depending on the number you place in the bank. For example: {Hz155URA} (hez-aria-ra) (I input the HzW Formula and the Command with the Superscript Code 155U! I enter the Command: TELEPATHY/CONNECTION!) The formula now says that Hz-Waves are being used for the song's energy, and the superscript part, "155U". HzW in "155U" falls in the command category of "Telepathy/Connection". To put it in simple words, HzW is being used to invoke Telepathy/Connection. Numeracy As you have noticed in the chart above, the numerals have 2 forms: prefix or suffix. Examples: 141518131- enepiri fiedemi decil fijberi tumil olihilja cent tigadese uni 1821- etode oliston dfadese uni 12965- tumil dfahilja tiseston zesdese quin 16- dece seli 1302- etode tigaston dua 201514- dfaberi etode fijston dece quas 161856924- enepiri zesdemi decil oliberi fijbag zeshilja tiseston dfadese quas Songs Songs that use the Xitheria Note Dialect are called EXIMs. The basic structure of those songs and their names would be like this: EXIM/::(mmm_Xy=VVV>WW<=SSS::FFF:)/_xxxxxx The song's name would be written in normal form, with the starting letter as a capital. Names ends with (/.). Extension Elements Codes (mmm:) Codes are an optional choice in the Song's File Title Extension, and are mostly ignored. When used, they can enhance and empower the song's functions. The Song itself has its own functions defined by the singer's emotions and thoughts, but using the Codes can increase that function's capability, like an upgrade, or tempering a weapon to increase and enhance its quality. E.g. Third Extension (Xy): Authority Type (VVV): Validation (Code)Name This extension requires the name of the singer's validation. This element can be found only in Hymmno-Soliets. For example, if a singer's validation code is "Celonul", then "Celonul" would be placed in the extension socket. WW This part of the Extension defines the singer's biological class and the server he or she is connected to. This factor would most commonly be found within Xitheria Note Type Hymmno-Soliets. SSS Final Extension (FFF) The Final Extension, which is located and represented as FFF in the structure, is the Log Class Extension. This extension indicates the Logs used in the Xitheria Note, each Log represented from A to H. The letters from I to Z are Keys that represent a Log Combination, though Q is a special case, used only for Spell Songs that have merged with other Notes. (Z*) The Z key is a high-level class Execution Key, and is difficult to use or obtain. It has theorized that it can be possible to obtain and reach this key, but is highly unlikely due to the level of compatibility between the Logs and the level of energy needed, which would probably required a large group of singers. Words Classes Belezorgo Log A set of Xitheria Note words that are specifically designed to amplify negative, violent feelings such as anger or hatred. Due to this function, its words are highly aggressive and viral. It was designed and created by Altheumelia for offensive-type Spell Songs like Alphomega and Faselinya. Central Standard Log The main and most common of the Xitheria Note, they can be used in any Spell Song. Eldaria Log A set of Xitheria Note words that are specifically designed to be used for amplifying spiritual effects & H-Waves and manifesting emotions at a powerful and accelerated level. Grimoirius Log Known to be used for infiltration of systems and networks, it is a set of viral words which can enable hacking and corruption of systems and programs in a matter of seconds. It was only used by Altheumelia in severe situations that required the functions of the Log, and has been classified by the Origin as a prohibited protocol that could only be used in situations she deemed fit to use it. Also, because of the Log's viral nature, it can prove dangerous to the singer if he/she is not able to wield it properly, consequently turning them into monstrous forms. It was created by Altheumelia in an attempt to repel the corruption created by the Hiroliok, using a strand of its DNA she obtained to create a set of words that could nullify and cancel out the corruptive effects. Regal Automia Log A set of words are designed specifically for enhancing and enabling operation and control of system protocols and programs. It is mainly designed to enable control over a program or an area of a network, enhancing processing speed and data flow rate. Sol-Empelis Log Created by Altheumelia as a set of words designed to manipulate and control Tz-Waves and Aether (Quintessence) as a way of providing advantage over necrotic elements such as necromancy and the undead, or against any malicious or negative presence. α Altheumelia Log An exclusive set of words that are used only by the Hymmnosen Altheumelia herself. Due to the Note's recent appearance, she is the only one who has complete and perfect knowledge of this set, and can utilize it perfectly. However, if a person Synchronizes with Altheumelia, then they would be able to also use this set. θ_ELMA Log Designed specifically for Altheumelia's children, the Genoms, by herself; it allows a high level of energy output if used by a Genom. Lexicon To see the list of known words in the Xitheria Note dialect, please go to Xitheria Note/Lexicon. Category:Hymmnos Dialects Category:Languages